


The Best of Firsts

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: Tale-Teller’s Writing Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones tells Jim about his favoirite first, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Leonard had a lot of firsts in his time. First kiss, first dance, first love, each one beautiful and thrilling in its own way, but nothing could surpass his first day as a father, his greatest first.





	The Best of Firsts

Leonard had a lot of firsts in his time. First kiss, first dance, first love, each one beautiful and thrilling in its own way, but nothing could surpass his first day as a father, his greatest first.   
“Bones?” His thoughts were interrupted as Jim called his name. He must have rung, and Leonard didn’t answer, too caught up in the flow of his memories. 

“Here. Sorry. Didn’t hear you at the door.” Bones said as he motioned for Jim to come in. Jim moves across the his quarters to sit with him at the table and Leonard poured him a drink. 

“So what’s eating you?” Jim coaxed. Bones was just about to say ‘nothing’ when Jim cut him off “And don’t say nothing because I know it’s something.” 

Leonard paused for a moment, took a deep breath, sighed, and began to speak in a tone of defeat. “My little girl, Joanna. It’s her birthday.” When he paused, Jim gave him a nod and he continued. “Jim. I haven’t seen her in so long, and today I’m light years away.” 

“Did you call her?” Jim dipped his drink thoughtfully. 

“Left a message an hour ago.” Leonard responded. “This is the first time I’ve been off world on her birthday. I’ve had so many firsts with her.”   
Jim nodded and made a noise that prompted Leonard to continue. 

“I remember the day she was born, Jim. I can see her as clearly as I see you right now.” Leonard paused and looked down at his clasped hands and his elbows resting on his knees. “She was beautiful and small and perfect.” Jim put an arm around Leonard’s shoulder. “I’ve had a lot of first before and since then. Nothing will ever be better than that.” They finished their drinks in companionable silence, not needing words.


End file.
